


A Coin To Your Hunter

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: The Cruse Blood Pirate, The Cute halfing, The MoonHat Warlock DnD [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DnDNikoBlueBloodHunterPirate, DnDOriginalCharacterNikoBlue, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Other, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem!This poem is base off my Dungeons and Dragons character Niko Blue a dark elf blood hunter pirate.
Series: The Cruse Blood Pirate, The Cute halfing, The MoonHat Warlock DnD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093982





	A Coin To Your Hunter

A Coin to Your Hunter

She’s Silent as the wind

Cold as ice

Fighter beast

Risks life

All before hers

Adventurous

The wonders

Of the hunter

Mysterious

Silent

Strange

So skilled

In her strategies

Around people

To her travels

A weapon

Of cane

Ready of fight

Take on anybody

To monsters

Toss a coin to Your Hunter!

O’Valley of Plenty O’Valley of Plenty

Oohh

The Hunter of Blood

A Blood Hunter

Uses their blood

To fight

Uses those skills

To protect

And

Leave

To another

Adventure

So Toss a coin to Your Hunter!

O’Valley of Plenty, O’Valley of Plenty!

The Great Hero

In our times

Who will risk

Everything

Blood hunter

With a cane sword

And magic

Works alone

Travels alone

Minds herself

Into the crowd

But everyone

Spotlights her

They shine the light

Toss a coin to your Hunter! 

A coin to Your Hunter!


End file.
